Here I am
by Usagi-Ying Fa
Summary: She is still sad abt her mothers death....soon a new battle rise, love is the battle will the jaggered wolvez surrvie with a new mamber in?


Key: " talk" ' Think' ~~~ Scene change~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ccs, onli the plot belongs to me, none of the characters except the ones which I have created, this disclaimer will cover the whole story  
  
By: Usagi yingfa  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Christmas..after Christmas I'll be gone.heh..I never thought I would leave Japan.I guess this is the last time I'll see the sun rise in japan.'  
  
The sun rose slowly, the breeze went by.. her aurban hair sway along with it, her emerald eyes reflected the bright sunrays. She would come to this hilltop every day to watch the sun rise, it was her routine.ever since her mother pasted away.  
  
She walked home slowly, her house wasn't far, it was only a short 5 minutes walk.  
  
She stepped in slowly, making sure not to make a sound, as her brother and father are both still asleep. It was 6, usually her father would be up by now making breakfast, but since last night he was up all night working she decided to make breakfast today.  
  
"hm. something smells good.Sakura you no u didn't have too" Fujitaka said while stepping over a box loaded with books.  
  
" But otou-san you need a break from all this hard work!" the emerald eyed beauty said  
  
" sweet heart don't worry, It was just last minutes of work till we arrive in Hong Kong"  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
" Sakura!!! Do Not Leave All Your Boxes out side on the path" Touya said stumbling down the stairs while rubbing his throbbing head  
  
" well where do you expect me to put them!!" Sakura said "You "where" the one who told me to put them outside, so the movers can take them easily"  
  
"oh. Well, you could have stacked it properly. Not leaving them all over the place" Touya grumbled " kaijuu."  
  
"I, am, NOT, a, Kaijuu!!" Sakura said each word while kicking her brother's shin.  
  
"now, now, we are not little children any more." Fujitaka said while rubbing his head " Touya I expect you to behave in Hong Kong" "Now quickly finish up your breakfast and we will be on our way"  
  
Sakura took one last look at the house she had live all her life, hearing her dad call she went inside the car, as he drove out of the drive way and towards the airport, she took one last look at her home country before going to her new one.  
  
A loud whistle blew, crowds gathered trying to say their last goodbyes through all the noise and chatter.  
  
" Sakura remember to e-mail me everyday, don't forget me!! I'll try and visit you!!" a girl with red hair said, she was about sakura's age. They had gone to the same high school, and have known each other since yr 7.  
  
" Awwwwww don't worry chi!!" sakura said while trying to hold back her tears "I will never forget you.. you're my bestest friend..*Sniff sniff* I'll miss you a lot"  
  
With one last hug, wishes for the New Year and life, they separated. Sakura slowly made her way to her dad.  
  
" please fasten your seat belts we are ready for take off." the flight attendant announced.  
  
Looking through the little window Sakura look back at the place she had grown up in.  
  
' Goodbye Japan..hello Hong Kong.you won't know what hit you when I arrive.this time I'm a new person' with that in thought she slowly dose off  
  
" omg!! Guys guess what!!! My cousin is coming to Hong Kong!!!"a girl with violet eyes burst into the marbled kitchen  
  
" oh really," a guy with blue/navy hair said while hugging his girlfriend from behind "well I can't wait too meet her."  
  
" I'm sure!! Everyone will love her, she is the sweetest!!" Tomoyo said, her wavy midnight black hair shining brightly  
  
" Lets just hope everyone," a girl at the age of 19, with ruby eyes said "including..hehehehe.."  
  
" Meiling!!" Tomoyo gave her a playful slap and burst into fits of laughter along with Meiling  
  
" What?!? We all know its true." Meiling said while looking at eriol for help "he has never been in a serious relationship!!"  
  
" You know she's right hunny" at this Tomoyo stopped, her expression turned serious  
  
" My cousin can melts any ones heart don't worry Xiao-lang will be head over hills with her." at this her serious expression turned into a grin.  
  
" Uh.Eriol, this doesn't look too good..she's plotting again.." with a sweat drop on her head she started backing out of the kitchen, not wanting to be in this.  
  
@@@@  
  
A.N: okiz dats d end of dis chappi I no I no its very short buh dis is my first ff so spare me hehhehe im not a really good writer so plz I would love to hear ur comments on how I could improve thanx 4 readin hope u all review!!  
  
^^ cheerz ^^ 


End file.
